


Musefic: Green Eyes

by Filigree



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Muses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did somebody say ‘ – a family resemblance?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musefic: Green Eyes

“Ahem,” said the Writer, tapping a sheaf of paper print-outs on the desk. “The first order of business -- Dorian? Yes? What the hell are you staring at?”

The blond thief leaned sideways over the sofa arm, staring behind the woman facing him. “Um. Are you aware that a black archway just opened up, in the wall behind you?”

“Ignore it!” snapped the Writer, her shoulders twitching forward in a tiny flinch. “It’s nothing!”

“It just ate a needlepoint picture of two men fighting on the brink of a waterfall,” said Z. “And it’s getting bigger.”

“I’m hoping it swallows _her_ ,” muttered Major Eberbach, crossing his long legs and squirming a bit on the sofa. He couldn’t move far, since he was sandwiched between an enthusiastic Dorian and an apprehensive Z.

“It has glowing eyes in it,” Dorian whispered, sounding almost fascinated. He couldn’t seem to look away from the wall.

“Oh, for -- what colour are they?” asked the Writer, without turning around. “Bright, poisonous green? Or all colours, like a diamond?”

“Is there something wrong with green?” Klaus growled.

“Nothing at all, darling,” said Dorian.

“Diamond. Like rainbows. Very pretty,” Z offered, hitching as far away from Klaus as possible, until he was draped sideways over his own sofa arm.

“Oh, then, it’s all right,” said the Writer airily, relaxing. “Just the OCs having a bit of fun. They’ll get bored, as soon as they realise this is fanfic – now on to the new business, lads.”

“God help us all,” muttered Z.

“Could be an adventure,” Dorian said, grinning.

“So could gastrointestinal distress -- “ began Klaus.

“You,” said the Writer, glaring at the Major, “Remember what I can do, any time I choose. There’s an opening for more Halloween stories, for next year.How did you like your little stint as the strong silent type -- ?”

The Major’s eyes narrowed, and he drew breath for a bellow.

“And I’ve just seen the new Lord of the Rings movie, and it reminded me of two things: that I haven’t finished the sequel to ‘Evening Star’ yet, and Herr Major looks very, very good in black.” Her normally-squeaky voice went low and cold. “Would you like a ring, little boy?”

“Eeep!” said Klaus, and shrank back into the cushions, as Dorian patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“Lessee,” muttered the Writer, shuffling through her papers. “Questions from the betas, and the newsgroups in general. ‘Does Klaus know that he’s wearing the hairstyle known in America as the Mullet?’ ‘Is Z bi or straight?’ ‘What would happen if Mr. James was really the original Nicholas Flamen from the Harry Potter universe, and had been around long enough to know Benedict and Tyrian?’ Heh, heh.Oh -- this is rich.”

She looked up, over her wire-rimmed glasses. “Klaus, are you aware that you bear strong physical and psychological similarities to a famous superhero?”

Klaus brightened. “Is that so?”

“Uh huh.” She flashed two pictures to her captive audience. One was the Major in full uniform, toting some huge piece of ground-to-air weaponry over one shoulder. The other was a small girl in a short green dress. She was stylized to saccharine cuteness, but still eerily recognizable down to the cut of dark hair, the stubborn glint in emerald eyes, and the challenging smirk.

Klaus recoiled in horror.

“A Powerpuff Girl?” yelped Dorian.

“Hey, that’s Buttercup!” said Z, smiling.

“Major?” growled Dorian, “is there something about your past you’d like to tell me-- ?”

fin


End file.
